ranma oneHalf second steps
by TuxedoMask25
Summary: This fanfic was written after I read Zombie boy’s First steps chapter 61. To understand this fic you must read that one first. I am writing it to defend the Senshi’ honor. Sailor moon fans unite


Ranma one Half Second Steps

This fanfic was written after I read Zombie boy's First steps chapter 61. I am writing it to defend the Senshi' honor and because I think someone with an illegal hand gun and firearms supply can't use the "It was not mine intention" or "self defense" excuse. I am aware I am using his original characters but he's a fan fiction writer it'd be hypocritical for him to complain after using Rumiko Takahshi's. If you haven't read his story this will not make sense.

Detective Murisami was grim the Senshi had kept Jubaan safe from all manner of horrible creatures and now two lay dead in the morgue another had doctors scrambling to save her leg and the fourth that the paramedics found unconscious, Sailor Mercury was her name, was telling him what happened.

"So, Sailor Mars noticed these things were destroying the wards all over Jubaan." the detective repeated back. "And when you tracked it down it attacked and kid napped you with out warning or any real provocation."

"It must have noticed we were following it." Mercury said. "That was why it attacked us."

"Someone following you is no cause to attack them." The detective said. "And private owners are not permitted to own handguns in Japan. Your instincts that this thing is dangerous were correct. Can you give us anymore information on it."

"I might be able to compile some data on my computer." Mercury said and took out the computer Luna gave her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Hagakure _clans chief hacker was monitoring a spy ware program Naota had installed in a computer who ever it belonged to they were gathering data on him._

_ "Better give him a call." The hacker thought out loud. He picked up the phone and dialled._

_ "Hey Naota," The hacker said as he answered. "You know that computer you wanted us to monitor."_

_ "Yea," Naota said a slight sound of frustration and regret in his voice._

_ "Well they are gathering data on you to form some sort of a profile," The Hacker said. "Wait a minute, dam!"_

_ "What happened," Naota asked._

_ "They found the _key logger and the back door program." The Hacker said. "They would have to be pretty good to do that what kind of computer was it."

"A PDA with more power then a super computer with the software written in an alien language. I think the owner wrote a translation program from scratch."

"They would have to be at least six generations ahead of us to pull that off," the Hacker said. "We're lucky all they did was delete the programs and not back track it to us I'll look over the info we got so far."

Naota hung up the phone. _This is not what I wanted to happen. _He thought to him self for the third time that day; _I will never go to Jubaan again._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I got their entire mainframe," Sailor Mercury said. "My super computer is far more advanced then anything they have, I don't think they know I downloaded it."

"That is a most impressive computer," Detective Murisami said as he looked at the screen. "Lets see what we can find out from it. Hmmm what is the Hagakure _clan?_"

"We can't ask you and your men to risk their lives helping us." Mercury said.

"You have saved hundreds of lives we are offering freely knowing the risks," Detective Murisami said. "The resources of the police are fully at your disposal."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christian and Mamimi had gone to the hospital in Jubaan with their class. Christian was a bit upset that he had to wear a girl uniform and come in his cursed form. Their teacher, having been saved from having her life energy sucked out while on a romantic cruise, felt it was important that they all show their solidarity to the Senshi. Mamimi had managed to wander off and Christian went looking for her. While the two of them were wandering around trying to find their class they ran into a small girl with pink hair in a sort of Bunny ear/pigtail/odango style.

"Are you lost?" the pink haired girl said.

"Yea," Mamimi said. "I have a problem with that. My name is Mamimi and this is my friend Chris-chan"

"I'm Chibiusa," The girl said. "Nice to meet you."

"Did someone make you come to?" Christian asked.

"I'm here because I was worried about Sailor Mars." Chibiusa said. "And I'm afraid that what ever killed Neptune and Uranus might get the other Senshi."

"Why does everybody like the Senshi so much?" Christian asked. "Naota told me that the Senshi are really stupid he also said only reason they didn't get killed along time ago is because their enemies are dumber then rotten fruit."

Chibiusa kicked Christian in the shin.

"Ow, What was that for?" Christian asked.

"The Senshi are not stupid." Chibiusa said. "They saved the world eight times, what makes this guy so smart? What is he your boyfriend?"

"Ew gross," Christian said. "We're both boys." Chibiusa looked at her curiously

"Then why are you wearing a dress?" She asked. "Are you an okama?"

"NO I HAVE A CURSE!" Christian said. "I fell into some magic water and now when I get splashed I turn into a girl."

"Then why are you wearing a dress?" Chibiusa asked.

"My mom and grandma say I have to learn how to be a lady because of the curse."

"Well Sailor Moon could break that curse." Chibiusa said. "She used to do that sort of thing all the time when the Dark Kingdom used to turn people into youma."

"Can she really break my curse!?" Christian said with excitement in his voice and stars in his eyes.

"Lets go inside the hospital to ask her." Mamimi said. Secretly hoping that her sense of direction could be fixed as well. The three children headed towards the hospital then Chibiusa saw a basement window they all went forward to squeeze through when there was a massive flash of light from inside. Christian fell back then he realized that he felt different. The flash had turned him back into a boy he grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on his head then he looked into a reflective surface and saw his hair was still black. Then he raised his hand in joy.

"I'm still a guy," he cried. "My curse is broken." He looked down at himself.

"And I'm wearing a dress in public. Crud"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sailor Moon staggered back and fainted two of the policemen in the room caught her and brought her over to the doctor's in the room she had used the Silver Crystal to revive the two scouts killed in the shoot out at the mall the process had been draining.

"I told her this could be draining." Pluto said.

"Her vitals are failing," the doctor said as he checked Sailor Moon's heartbeat. "Get life support and a crash cart in here stat." Sailor moon looked up at Uranus and Neptune and saw them start to wake up as nurses rushed to help them and she smiled, she had saved her friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christian burst into the dojo; with Mamimi right on his heals, having run there all the way from Jubaan because he was so excited. He had only stopped on the way to get some boys clothes off a clothesline so he wouldn't have to wear a dress. He could return them later after he burned all the dress his parents made him get. As he was running around the house overjoyed that he had been cured.

"Chris-chan I thought I told you to practice being a girl today?" Ranma said as her son ran around the house in a state of sheer ecstasy "And shouldn't you still be in school?"

"I can't practice being a girl anymore." Christian said. "MY CURSE IS BROKEN."

"What? How did this happen?" Ranma asked. Hoping that this could be the last time she was in her girl form. Even dumping a glass of cold water on Christian's head and marvelling at how he stays the same.

"It was great my teacher took us all to Jubaan…"

"Ranma we need to talk." Naota said as he burst through the door with Lia right behind him both of them looking extremely worried.

"It's about the thing that killed some of the Senshi on the news." Lia explained.

"Are we going to get that monster that tried to kill two of them?" Christian asked.

Naota was a bit hurt that his little brother in law called him a monster.

"You shouldn't attack them before you get their side of the story," Naota said.

"Why it's just some monster that goes around attacking cool heroes like the Senshi." Christian said.

"Since when are you such a big fan?" Lia asked.

"Did you say 'tried to kill two of them'?" Naota asked.

"Yea Sailor Moon showed up at the hospital and brought back to life the two that were dead," Christian explained. "I was really close by and there was this flash of light…" Before he could finish Naota and Lia dashed over to the TV and turned on the news.

"_The Jubaan ward of Tokyo is celebrating as reports come in that local hero Sailor Moon has rescued the two Senshi killed in last nights shoot out from death it self and caused remarkable recovery in patients in the rooms surrounding her when she pulled of this miraculous feet. In related news emergency medical staff were able to reattach the severed limb of Sailor Mars. The police swear that the creature that did this will be hunted down and punished…" _Naota switched off the TV and breathed a deep sigh of release.

"Dad we need to talk." Lia said. "With out Chris-chan here."

"You can't call me that anymore because I…"

"NOT NOW," Naota said cutting him off. Then he gave Christian a look that scared him so much that he ran out of the room with Mamimi following right behind him.

"What's all this shouting about?" Akane asked as he arrived to see what was going on.

"I was the one who put those Senshi in the hospital." Naota said. Ranma slammed Naota hard against the wall and held him there.

"I have the distinct memory of telling you that you were not to go on assassinations anymore as a condition of you marring my daughter," Ranma said. "Your explanation had better be good."

After Naota explained what happened leaving out the part about the spy ware in Mercury's computer. (The better to insure Ranma believed him when he told them this was not a clan mission of some kind.)

"I want you two to go home and try to lay low," Ranma said. "You may have to think about leaving town at least until the heats off."

At that moment the phone rang Ranma went to answer it.

"Hello Kenji," Ranma said. "Hold on a second. Naota he wants to talk to you." Naota picked up the phone.

"Hello," Naota said.

"Run," Kenji said sounding very distraught.

"What?" Naota asked.

"The police are searching the place and they found your guns," he explained. "I over heard their radios they are going to arrest you and Lia they're headed to the dojo." The police were pounding on the door before Naota could hang up the phone. He shadow stepped away as Lia went into the Umisenken. When the police search the house they didn't find the cat people they were looking for. Naota and Lia didn't allow them selves to become visible again until they had gotten to the mountains outside of town.

"What do we do now?" Lia asked.

"I don't know," Naota said. "We can be in Mabase in a five days if we try to avoid the public eye and cover as much ground as possible."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Early morning the very next day:

The Hagakure clan sentry went to investigate the dust cloud he had spotted in the distance. From its size and shape a great many vehicles were approaching. He and his squad were almost in visual range when he head someone yell "SHABON SPRAY_"_

A huge cloud washed over them it was freezing cold and gave him zero visibility. Before his team could regroup a bolt of green lightning scattered them to the ground and he felt someone hand cuffing, disarming and searching him for weapons.

The second sentry patrol watched from a great distance as the cloud enveloped their fellows even their thermal vision goggles were blocked off by the icy cold.

"Who or what could be doing that?" one of the genin asked.

"I don't know but they're about to run into a massive field of traps." Their leader said. Then he watched in awe as hundreds of streams of water lashed out and triggered or destroyed the traps out right rendering an entire line of defence useless in a matter of seconds.

"This could be a problem." One of them said.

The Hagakure clan mobilized all of its shinobi to fight off this attack with the thick mist surrounding the attacking force. They had to go in blind. Before they got to the fog they were all tossed around by hundreds of streams of water like the ones that took out the traps, what looked to be arrows made of pure fire, a dozen balls of green lightning, and six different coloured blasts of what seem to be pure energy. The shinobi weren't taking direct hits but the shockwaves were knocking then around many were injured and others were rendered unconscious. Some of them tried random shooting but that failed to accomplish anything. The mist started to clear after most of them were down and charging out came the Sailor Senshi with a force of several hundred police officers and JSDF troops in full riot gear with three support mechs and helicopters. The Senshi led the charge to capture the remaining shinobi of the Hagakure clan. The shinobi were disarmed and led away into prisoner transport vehicles. The police searched the village thoroughly and found evidence liking the village to various crimes that they had been highered to complete.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naota and Lia headed for Mabase avoiding people as much as they could. On the second day Lia had tried changing out of her curse form in a hot spring and going into a small town to buy some food. She was recognized and chased out of the area by an angry mob.

"Those dam Senshi," Naota said after hearing what happened. "They couldn't leave well enough alone."

"What do we do now?" Lia asked. "Maybe we should go to the police and tell them our side of the story?"

"The Hagakure clan has political connections," Naota said. "Once we get to Mabase all we have to do is wait it out and they'll stop looking after a while" Naota was secretly fearing what the clans help may end up costing the two of them. They may ask he start going on missions again, he had wanted to end that and now thanks to one bad day he was back being a hired assassin for the clan.

Naota and Lia arrived in Mabase and found it deserted except for a few police officers and forensic experts.

"What happened here?" Lia asked.

"I'll go find someone to ask," Naota said as he shadow stepped away. Naota grabbed a police officer that had walked away from the group to have a smoke.

"What happened here?" Naota asked him after he took him back to the tree line where Lia was waiting.

"We raided the village." The police officer explained. "The ninja were all arrested for various crimes, the children were split up and put into foster care."

"You can't do this," Naota said. "You had no right to come into our homes like this."

"We're the police and you're murderers for hire," The officer explained. "This is what we are sworn to do."

"Just break the law to uphold it." Naota said. "Arresting a hole village without warrant or proof."

"We had warrants to search the village and arrest the Hagakure clan." The officer said. "We got the proof needed to do so when the Senshi traced the back door program back to this village and copied the records of your mission reports and financial records."

"Do you have any idea of the connections we have?" Naota asked.

"None," The officer answered. "All the politicians on your payroll have been indicted for taking bribes and the ones you were blackmailing we have all their secrets now too so you can't threaten them monster."

"I am not a monster," Naota said.

"Tell it to someone who doesn't know about the Yakuza hit from before your hiatus from missions."

"What is he talking about?" Lia said.

"It's nothing important," Naota said not wanting to upset her. He turned back to the officer to question him further. Then he felt a group of weird Chi presences "Do you feel that," he said to Lia.

"The Senshi, they're back." Lia answered.

"Lets make it apparent to them they should leave us alone." Naota said. He shadow stepped towards the Senshi as Lia went into the Umisenken. As he approached the Senshi with sailor moon leading the way he noticed in addition to the inner and out Senshi he had met before there were another two. One in a black and white version of the uniform who by process of elimination he figured must be Sailor Saturn and a small pink haired girl who looked like she was some kind of Sailor Chibi Moon. They were surrounded by a bunch of police officers

_I can't believe I these girls caused so much trouble look at that one idiot she's checking her hair in a mirror._ Naota thought to him self as he approached them Shadow stepping to get as close as possible. H glanced over and what he saw terrified him Lia in Umisenken stance visible to the naked eye she grabbed the guns off of the first two officers and moved away unaware of the fact that even with her presence erased the scouts could see her plain as day.

"**Mars Flame Sniper**." Sailor Mars shouted as she fired an arrow made of pure fire at Lia. Lia was so surprised at being attacked in Umisenken that she barely dogged in time. But the blast still knocked her to the ground. Naota drew his socom and aimed at Mars furious over what had happened to his mate. Before he could get a shot off a red rose was thrown into his hand like a dart making him drop the gun. He looked up to see a man in a white mask and a black tuxedo.

"Attacking girls from shadows again." Tuxedo Mask said. "Have you no shame?"

"This wouldn't have happened if they hadn't attacked me in Jubaan." Naota said as he jumped to tackle Tuxedo Mask only for him to jump over and throw a rose dart into Naota's back.

"What are you talking about you attacked us?" Jupiter said.

"No we noticed you were following us and then we ambushed you," Lia said as she moved to Naota's side and pulled the rose dart out of his back.

"That is attacking us first you creeps, I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and from what the police found in you apartment and the mission records Mercury showed me, that means you."

"We are not losing to you." Lia said as she leapt at Sailor Moon.

"**Crystal Twinkle Bell,**" Chibi Moon as she started ringing a heart shaped bell before Lia could get close. The noise was murder on Lia's and Naota's enhanced hearing. They went down covering their ears. The police took aim with their guns ready to finish off them both as Chibi Moon kept ringing the bell.

"Stop don't shoot," Sailor Moon called out. The police stopped she approached the two of them, she held out the locket from the ribbon on her chest and said: "**Moon Healing Activation.**" Naota and Lia passed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Naota woke up he was in chains looking over at a police officer he felt strangely tired and every thing sounded muffled and looked blurry.

"Naota Sano," the detective said. "I am Detective Murisami you are being charged with two counts of attempted murder, four counts of assault with a deadly weapon, two counts accessory to murder for the _kereitsu_ hit we found in your records, seventeen counts ownership of firearms, one count kidnapping, one count assaulting an officer and finally one count criminal conspiracy."

"Do you really think that you can hold a tai-yokai?" Naota said. "You should let me go before I snap these chains and force my way out."

"You haven't been a tai-yokai for two hours now," Detective Murisami said. "How about you just try?" Naota struggled against the chains but couldn't break them. He looked at his hands, the claws were gone, he glanced at the mirror and yes indeed he saw his old familiar face staring back at him missing after all these years.

"How?" He asked.

"Sailor Moon," Detective Murisami explained. "She had the chance to kill you but she is a compassionate girl and saw fit to restore your humanity."

"The one who changed me the first time will change me back and when that happens…"

"The 'kami' that gave you those powers tried to get at you last night," Detective Murisami said. "Sailor Neptune had a vision and the Senshi were waiting to destroyed it."

"It reveled to me it was an Angel of God." Naota said. "And what happened to no 'preemptive strikes'"

"Angels of God do not pose as pagan gods then revel what they are later." Detective Murisami said. "But pagan Gods pose as all sorts of different things and stopping something that broke into a police station is hardly preemptive. My understanding from when I questioned you friends was you hated being a demon Sailor Moon makes this happen and now all you want is for it to be undone?"

"I wish she had just left me alone," Naota said. "I'd rather be a free demon then spend a human life behind bars."

"If you just talked to her instead of attacking and kidnapping her friends then you would have had both freedom and a cure." Detective Murisami said. "Though in a way I am thankful you didn't. A great many criminals were brought down as a result of what happened that night." Detective Murisami got up to leave the interrogation room.

"I didn't mean to shoot and maim them." Naota said. "I just wanted to scare them into leaving me alone."

"You had an illegal hand gun," Detective Murisami said. "If you have a weapon, you had better be prepared to accept the consequences."

"What happened to Lia," Naota asked as the door closed.

"She is no longer cursed." The Detective said. "She will do one or two years for the assault at worst."

Naota didn't bother asking about his own sentence every crime the detective listed he had committed. Even if he got off from the hit and the fight with the Senshi the maximum penalty for gun owner ship was ten years for each gun and he owned seventeen. Though that sentence is only given out if the police think you are very dangerous, just like him.

THE END

Author Notes

I was compelled to write a story were the Senshi stop Naota after chapter 60 but things kept coming up. I acknowledge that tactics in Sailor Moon were so bad you would think it was the Magic Girl genre or something and not the military drama it isn't. I have been a loyal fan of the series since I was ten years old and as a gentleman I cannot ignore a lady in distress. I also think that threatening people like that without even trying to talk to them the way Naota did was just asking for things to go south.


End file.
